Fallout Equestria: Wasteland Economics
Wasteland Economics is a side-story of Fallout: Equestria, set 10 years before Littlepip leaves Stable 2. It is told from the perspective of Alloy Shaper, a unicorn blacksmith and shopkeeper in Four Shoes, a trading stop in the ruins of what used to be New Oreins. Hosted on FiMFiction. Title card artwork by PencilGuy(link is NSFW) Synopsis What happens if you’re just another salespony in postapocalyptia, a blacksmith by and large focused on running your store day by day? Other ponies can fight and die in the "good fight," but for you, trade caravans come and go, random repair work around town keeps food on the table, and every so often you make enough at once to treat yourself. And in the stillness and privacy of the night, the ghost of a smile graces your muzzle as you work at your forge, making your mark on the Wasteland in small ways. But... you've gotten a bit complacent with this safe life in the Bayou. And all at once, that security drops out from under you. The debt of a pony's life rests on your hooves, and all you've got are the skills that let you earn a living fixing a pistol to pay it off. Characters *[[Alloy Shaper (Wasteland Econonomics)|'Alloy Shaper']] *[[Grit (Wasteland Economics)|'Grit']] *'Gumbo' - An earth pony buck and the mayor of Four Shoes, who is utterly uncomfortably with confrontations. The overweight, orange earth pony got to his position by being the only founding merchant of the town who stayed in Four Shoes. How much authority he actually has depends on who you ask. His cutie mark is a signpost. *'Chainlink' - A unicorn buck, slaver and member of Malice's gang of raiders. As one of Malice's best trackers, Chainlink is tasked with hunting down and capturing slaves from farther out than most of the gang's raiding parties. Has a green coat and a grey mane, with a cutie mark of a magnifying glass over a set of hoofprints. *'Nikale' - A large zebra buck and the mayor of sorts of the town of Shipper, a small community of zebras about half a day's journey from Four Shoes. Protective of his town and the zebras in it, Nikale is an accomplished hunter of the irradiated wildlife in the Bayou. *[[Malice (Wasteland Economics)|'Malice']] * Studio - The Overmare of Stable 15. An earth pony with a light blue coat and pink mane, and a cutie mark of a chalkboard, Studio is a gentle-hearted but firm leader of her Stable. More often erring on the side of caution that not, Studio is wary of the Wasteland outside her office. * Pillar - Stable 15's Security Chief, and not originally a resident of the Stable, Pillar is a tall, stocky earth pony stallion with a brown coat and sandy mane. Preferring cynicism over trust, Pillar tries to toughen up the ponies under his charge, and the naive, cheery attitudes of some of the Stable ponies irritate him. * Spark - Grit's father and one of Stable 15's lead engineers. A unicorn buck with a grey coat and a blue mane and a cutie mark of a constellation, Spark is quiet and reserved most of the time, but shares Grit's enthusiasm when he gets to dissect a new piece of technology brought in by one of Pillar's scouting teams. * High Spirits '- The bartender and one of the cooks for Stable 15, High Spirits is an earth pony with a peach-colored coat and a light blue mane. Her cutie mark is a random collection of bottles. Flirtatious and talkative, she ends up talking at her patrons more than listening to their stories. * 'Bourbon - * Martini - * Tempo - * Kyra - * Remy - * Laveau - Locations *'Four Shoes' - Little more than a trading stop set up for caravans on their way north to New Pegas, Four Shoes is built out of the ruins of a few suburban homes, most of them with only one room still standing with an intact roof. *'Shipper' - A cargo warehouse turned into a town, the empty cargo containers turned into homes, Shipper houses a small village of zebras. They primarily subsist off of supplies from the warehouse itself and hunting local flora and fauna. *'Stable 15' - The original home of Grit, Stable 15 opened its door years ago, though nearly all of its residents have remained living inside. Built in the basement of the New Oreins Community Center, the residents take shifts guarding the entrance of the Stable under the oversight of Pillar, making cautious scouting trips to gather information about the Wasteland. *'New Oreins Harbor' - Home of Malice's raider gang. *'Sugarland' - *'Gator Nests' - An area infamous for being a hive of radigators, west of the Bridle river. Category:Stories Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Story Category:Fallout: Equestria - Wasteland Economics Category:In Progress Side stories